An Involuntary Double Date
by christielove
Summary: Ginny and Harry end up joining Draco and Pansy for dinner with results that no one could've expected.


Ginny Weasley felt incredibly guilty as she entered Lussuoso with Harry Potter. She had accepted his invitation as a friend, but she though they'd be going to the Three Broomsticks or something, not a five-star restaurant like this. Lussuoso was the kind of place people like Draco Malfoy would eat at – people with money to waste.

How had she let this happen? Harry had been begging her to go on a date for the past couple months, and out of annoyance she finally said yes, phrasing it as "Just so you'll stop asking." Yet for some reason, Harry seemed to think this date _meant_ something.

Unfortunately for him, she had long lost interest in the Boy Who Lived. There were a million hotter men out there. Heck, even _Neville_ had grown up into a handsome young man while Harry remained practically the same. Ginny had come to realize in the past year since leaving Hogwarts that the only thing that made Harry special was his scar. Without it, he would be remarkably ordinary.

"What do you mean, you don't have any tables for two open?" Harry exclaimed. Ginny turned her head in surprise – he must be really stressed. He never raised his voice like that. Was it too late to find an excuse and leave?

"I'm sorry, but you must reserve several days in advance," the well-dressed seater explained, looking flustered.

"I _did_ reserve a table! For _Harry Potter_ and Ginny Weasley!"

"Oh…" The man blinked in realization and the fact that he hadn't recognized Harry put a smirk on Ginny's face. "Now I understand. You're part of the other group. Right this way."

"Part of _what_ group?" Harry demanded. "We're not here with anyone else."

"No, no. I was informed that you would arrive. Come along."

The seater came to a stop beside a small booth. The two people already inhabiting it looked up simultaneously, and Ginny's stomach plummeted. Of course, it was Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Draco looked a lot healthier than he did his seventh year. The color had returned to his skin and his eyes were bright, almost spirited. Pansy was wearing a full face of makeup – obviously caked on, to Ginny's disgust – and as she recognized Ginny and Harry, her perfectly sculpted lips wrinkled into a pout. Ginny caught Harry staring at the former Slytherin and rolled her eyes. Of course he would find her fakeness attractive.

"Your waiter will arrive in a minute or so. Go ahead and make yourselves comfortable." The man hurried off before they had even sat down, leaving Ginny and Harry standing awkwardly by the booth.

"You're not Blaise and Astoria," Draco said, looking at the two Gryffindors in confusion. "Why did he put you at our table?"

Ginny looked accusingly at Harry, who was quickly turning pale. "Oh no…they asked me something after I made reservations over the phone, but I couldn't understand what they said so I just told them yes…they must've asked if I was with Malfoy." He put a hand on his forehead in mortification and it took everything in Ginny not to punch him. The last thing she needed was to eat dinner with Draco, not after what happened last time she ran into him.

"Well, it looks like Blaise isn't going to show up, so I suppose you two can sit here," Draco offered halfheartedly. His eyes were on Ginny; he must've noticed how frustrated she was and taken advantage of the situation. Prat.

She tried to come up with an excuse to draw Harry away and leave, but before she could open her mouth, the stupid boy plopped into the seat beside Pansy, which was not proper etiquette at all – even Ginny knew that. Face red with embarrassment, she slid into the booth beside Draco, maintaining as much space and dignity as possible.

Draco seemed to notice the expression on Ginny's face, because he smirked as he looked between her and Harry. "Still pining after Potter, Weasley?" he teased. "You can do better." There was a hidden meaning behind his words that made her flush even more, but she was determined to speak her mind before shame got the better of her.

"First, Harry and I are _just friends_. Nothing more," she said, looking straight into the dark-haired boy's eyes to make sure he understood. "Second, my name is Ginny. And third, _I know_."

Draco stared at her a moment and then nodded, a ghost of a smile on his face. "Good to hear, Ginny." He took a bite of meat from the plate in front of him; it looked like he and Pansy already had their appetizers.

"Am I missing something here?" Pansy questioned, fake eyebrows raised. She narrowed her eyes her eyes at Ginny, clearly seeing her as a threat. Which she wasn't – Draco had made his feelings about her pretty clear last time they spoke.

"Yes, you are. Potter thinks you're incredibly hot," Draco said loudly. Harry's eyes widened and Pansy glanced at him in shock, her cheeks reddening. Was the queen of Slytherin actually blushing? Ginny couldn't believe Draco said it and at the same time she was so glad he did. Then it got incredibly awkward until the waiter arrived and took their orders. Then Harry started a conversation about Quidditch, one of the few topics they could all join in on.

Have you ever considered playing for a major league team like the Chudley Cannons? You're good enough, and they'd certainly pay better," Draco suggested to Ginny.

Ginny had skipped her last year at Hogwarts to join her favorite minor league Quidditch team, and she had yet to regret it. "I've loved the Harpies since I was a little girl. They may not have as much prestige but I'm happy with them. Maybe when the team isn't challenging enough for me, then I'll consider it."

Draco nodded thoughtfully. "What about you, Potter? Tired of Auror training yet?" he drawled. Ginny was surprised he even asked.

Harry shook his head, smiling for the first time that night. "It's taking a while but it's definitely worth it. I'm excited to be an Auror and take down the rest of the Death Eaters." He froze, realizing who he was talking to. "Uh, excluding the present company, of course."

Draco didn't even look offended, much to his credit. Ginny knew he had been a Death Eater once, but in the final battle he chose Hogwarts over his family, severing ties with the Dark Lord even though it could've cost him his life. That took a lot of guts and earned him some reluctant respect from Ginny.

"Wow, you're going to be an Auror?" Pansy exclaimed. "That's so brave!"

Who was this Pansy and what happened to the Parkinson that Ginny knew? It seemed that the past year had really changed people. Shouldn't Pansy be concerned for her Death Eater friends' safety instead of admiring Harry's choice of career? (She couldn't be _that_ different; she still didn't eat food, seeing as her plate of scampi tartare was sitting untouched in front of her.)

Ginny jumped when Malfoy whispered in her ear, She hadn't noticed him lean in. "I haven't seen her this sweet since we stopped dating," he said.

"Wait, you guys aren't dating?"

"No, we're just friends. It was always an act – at least on my part. My interests are…elsewhere." His lips brushed her ear as he pulled away and she shivered. What the hell did he mean by that?

Harry glanced up at Ginny nervously, clearly due to the doe-eyed Slytherin beside him. She winked at him encouragingly, hoping he would take initiative. It would be nice to have him out of her hair finally.

"So Pansy, what have you been up to since we graduated?" Harry asked. He looked stiff but Pansy didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, you know…shopping, cooking, painting…"

"Really? I didn't know you painted."

"Oh yes, it's one of my favorite pastimes! I've been painting since…"

Ginny tuned out of the extremely boring conversation and turned to Draco, who had apparently been watching her. She almost thought she saw his cheeks redden, but he quickly schooled his features. "So what's the deal with you and Potter?" he asked quickly. "I thought you moved on to…other things."

"I did a long time ago," Ginny assured him. "But Harry didn't. I swear he asked me out every single day and I finally said yes just so he'd stop. I hope he finds someone else soon so I don't have to deal with him anymore."

"This could be our lucky night," Draco said with a smile. "Kill two birds with one stone."

"I'm surprised you even know that idiom," Ginny teased.

Draco looked offended, but the gleam in his eyes said otherwise. "I'm a worldly man, Ginny. I've learned a lot since taking over Lucius' business." The fact that he didn't call the man his father didn't escape Ginny's notice.

Just then, Pansy giggled loudly, probably in response to something dumb Harry said. Ginny glared at the boy in front of her, who rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I'll, uh, be right back," he said as he stood up.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Ginny looked at Pansy incredulously. "You know that's Harry Potter, right?"

"I'm not _that_ stupid," Pansy replied with a roll of her eyes. "I'm well aware of who he is. He's changed since Hogwarts."

"We all have," Draco said. His eyes flickered towards Ginny and she understood what he meant. That _he_ had changed. But not enough, if their last encounter said anything.

"I don't know about that," Ginny said, crossing her arms. Draco frowned and Pansy looked confused again. Fortunately, Harry came back before anyone could speak.

"Sorry, I just had to, uh, use the restroom," he stammered. "Ginny, could I talk to you for a minute? In private?"

Ginny glanced back at Draco as she followed Harry away from the booth. The blonde's eyebrows were raised suggestively and without thinking, she stuck her tongue out at him. She saw him smile – genuinely smile – before she walked out of view.

"What is it Harry?" she asked impatiently. She did not want to be alone with him right now.

"Well, I know we came here together, but you've made it clear how you feel and Pansy is really hot and sweet…"

Ginny sighed, knowing exactly what he was asking, even if he was too chicken to say it. "I'll take a cab. Have fun, Harry."

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I'm fine with taking –"

"Go make love to a Slytherin," Ginny teased, punching him on the arm. "I'm not about to stop you. Let's go back; the hot chick awaits."

They got back just as the waiter arrived with the first course. "Creamed artichoke soup with steamed scampi for Miss Parkinson, 'maccheroncini al ferretto' for Master Malfoy, scorpion fish spaghetti for Miss Weasley, and basil tortellini for Mister Potter."

Ginny stared at the enormous plate of food in front of her. How on earth was she going to finish her meal if this was only the first course?

"It's not going to eat itself, you know," Draco commented between bites of food. She glared at him, but made a show of taking a bite. Unfortunately – or was it fortunately? – all he did was smile, inciting butterflies in her stomach. _Damn you, Malfoy,_ she thought angrily. It wasn't fair that she still found him attractive even after he was so rude to her at Hogwarts and now and all the times in between.

Well, he wasn't being mean at all today, but that didn't mean anything. It couldn't mean anything. She refused to let it mean anything! Look at her, still thinking about Draco. And speak of the devil, he said something. His voice cut through her thoughts like a knife.

"What?"

"Do you like it?"

"Oh – yes. It's the best food I've ever had."

"Yes, it's pretty good. You should come to the manor sometime; our chefs cook this kind of food every day."

Ginny raised her eyebrows in disbelief. Did he just invite her to his house? Draco Malfoy, inviting a Weasley into Malfoy Manor? He seemed a little surprised too, but he didn't rescind his invitation. Somehow the moment turned into a staring match, neither of them daring to move.

"Uh, guy, Pansy and I are heading out," Harry said. He was already standing up, extending his arm to the Slytherin girl.

"You – and Pansy? You're leaving?" Draco asked. He looked shocked, but Ginny wasn't sure it was real.

"Yes," Harry said hesitantly.

"But we haven't even had the main course yet," Ginny said. Not that she minded him leaving, but then she'd be stuck with Draco and she had the feeling that she knew where this meal was headed.

Harry shrugged. "We're both full anyway." He pulled two hundred galleons from his bulging wallet and dropped them on the table before the odd couple walked away from the table.

"Well…" Ginny wasn't sure whether to stay or find a reason to leave. This evening took an unexpected turn indeed. She and Draco were two halves of two couples, the leftovers of a change in plans.

"Now that they're gone, we can have some fun," Draco said, eyes sparkling. "Let's get out of here."

"You're not going to finish the meal either?"

He laughed. "Pansy's the one that picked this stuffy place. I only said yes because we're friends, even if she's insufferable."

Ginny smiled. His situation sounded very familiar. Draco paid for her meal since Harry left, and they made their way down the road. Ginny expected at any moment for Draco to say goodbye and for them to go their separate ways, but he did nothing of the sort, and Ginny kept asking herself why she wasn't leaving. She really should; no good could come of spending time with Draco Malfoy. And yet, she stayed at his side, a hand on his arm.

"If you still have room, I know a good place for dessert," Draco suggested. She wanted to decline, but when she saw the happiness in his eyes, there was no way she could turn him down. Seeing him look happy was something she never wanted to forget. The way his eyes lit up and his mouth curved into a smile…he looked perfect. It was so out of character for him to act this way, but she wasn't going to complain about it.

"And where would that be, Mister Malfoy?" she asked.

"Malfoy Manor, of course," he responded.

"Of course." Ginny rolled her eyes in exasperation. She assumed he was going to suggest a fancy bakery, not his own house.

"Shall we?" He sounded hopeful, and Ginny sighed in resignation – although she was truthfully quite interested in seeing his home. For obvious reasons she had never seen the magnificent mansion in person, and the thought that she was being invited by Draco of people still surprised her. Perhaps she should've expected it, though.

Ginny took Draco's arm and they Apparated. It took her a few seconds to adjust and as soon as her eyes focused, she could only look around in awe. They were in the gardens, which were somehow all blooming at once even though it was late summer. Tall hedges lined different pathways and added an air of mystery. In front of them was a beautiful marble fountain with (unsurprisingly) a sculpture of a snake spouting water in the center.

"Gorgeous, isn't it? I've always loved the gardens. I came here a lot as a child; my mother used to actually help weed and prune, if you can believe it."

Ginny couldn't imagine a young Draco running around in a place like this. She thought he spent his time lurking in dungeons from the moment he was born. It seemed there was a lot about Draco she didn't know. He led her through the mazelike grounds for quite some time. They reached the edge when the sun touched the horizon and they rested on a bench to watch the sunset.

"I didn't know the manor was so beautiful," Ginny said. She was more than aware of Draco's arm resting on the bench behind her and the way their bodies were just barely touching. She still didn't understand – didn't _want_ to understand – why he brought her here. She had a strong suspicion that he wanted to pick up where they left off previously, but as much as she wanted to, she couldn't let that happen, not after the way he treated her. She didn't know why he was being so kind now when he spoke such harsh words before. She felt like he was just buttering her up with pleasantries. What did Draco really want?

"It didn't use to be. When Lucius let all the Death Eater and _Him_ live here, basically everything was destroyed. That's one of the things that led me to despise them. After the war, Mother and I worked together to fix this place up. With the help of our servants," he conceded when Ginny looked skeptical.

"That's very…good of you," she said. This man was nothing like the boy she knew at Hogwarts or the man she met several months ago.

Draco smiled. "How about some ice cream?"

"Ice cream? You wanted to come all the way to the Manor for ice cream?" Ginny asked incredulously. He couldn't be serious!

"It's not just any old ice cream," Draco said seriously. "It's homemade! And it's very good."

This evening couldn't get any more ridiculous, Ginny thought several minutes later. She and Draco were sitting at one end of his giant dining room table, eating ice cream piled high with toppings. It was probably the best ice cream she'd ever had, not that she'd ever admit it to Draco.

Ginny had the feeling that something was about to happen. She was eating ice cream in Malfoy Manor, for Merlin's sake, and she doubted Draco invited girls over for dessert very often. _At least, not_ this _kind of dessert,_ she thought wryly.

"You're being awfully quiet. What are you thinking about?" Draco asked.

Ginny looked up at him, responding with her own question. "Why am I here, Draco?"

"Because I invited you."

"But why? What do you want from me?"

"A kiss goodbye?" he suggested with a smirk.

That was it. "Why would you want to kiss me, Draco? I'm a _Weasley,_ remember?" she said bitterly. She turned away, catching the look of shock on his face. He knew exactly what she meant by that. She stood abruptly, ready to walk out the door as the painful memory that had been haunting her rushed to the surface.

They met at a bar six or seven months after the end of Ginny's sixth year. The first thing she did was insult him, but in contrast with his usual reaction, he actually laughed. They spent several hours talking about random stuff before somehow they ended up in bed together. It was the best night Ginny had ever had…until the morning after, when Draco was no longer drunk and realized who he had slept with.

Ginny could still hear those horrible words echoing in her mind: _I would never be with a filthy Weasley. You were just a meaningless shag._

And now six months later, he wanted to do it all over again. She refused to cry, just like she kept her eyes dry that night, as she rushed out of the room and down random halls as she tried to find her way out. She tried Apparating, but there were charms on the house. And so after several minutes of wandering, she collapsed in a (relatively) small room that consisted of a couch, desk, and bookshelf. Hopefully one of the house elves would find her and get her out so she wouldn't have to look at Draco's face again.

Ginny stared at the floor, holding in the flurry of emotions that threatened to spill over in the form of hot tears. It wasn't like he was the first guy she'd shagged, so she wasn't upset about sleeping with him. She was upset that even after all the fun they'd had together, he still couldn't see past her last name to who she was as a person. It was infuriating! Her name wasn't Weasley, it was Ginevra.

"Bastard," she whispered. Then the door opened and she didn't have to look up to know Draco had found her. She knew he would.

"Ginny." His voice was so soft and tender, and when Ginny let herself look at his face, she could see the regret in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said back then, I was just being stupid. I was afraid." He was sitting next to her on the couch now, his voice pleading her to listen.

"Afraid of what?"

"Change. All of my ideals were being challenged, and I didn't know what to do. You showed me how to have fun and be carefree, and by the end of the night I knew I'd give up anything to feel like that again – free. That scared me, so I did the only thing I could think of and just pushed you away. I've regretted it ever since."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Ginny asked, amazed by what he was telling her.

"I tried, but I never had the chance. I went to every single one of your games, hoping for a chance to get you alone, but I never saw you off the field."

"You came to my games?" Ginny said. She couldn't believe it – all those times she thought she imagined him in the stands, he had actually been there!

"I did all sorts of things to try to talk to you, but I had just about given up until a few days ago when I made reservations at Lussuoso. They didn't have any tables for two left, but they told me some other Hogwarts students my age also had reservations, so I told the restaurant I was with them. I assumed it was Blaise, but it turned out to be you and Potter."

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Our seating was your fault?" She couldn't believe it. This whole time Harry thought he had messed up, but it was really Draco! "That was pretty good luck for you."

"I know. So do you forgive me?" he asked, leaning in.

Ginny put a hand on his chest to keep him from getting any closer. "I don't want to just be another one of your shags, Draco."

"We have that in common. I don't want you to be with anyone else, especially Potter."

"Don't worry, I don't think that'll be a problem." Ginny was getting a little breathless from how close Draco was, his face inches away from hers.

"Good," he whispered, and then they were kissing, falling together on the couch in unrivaled passion. Then, later in the night as Ginny lay at Draco's side, she heard the words that meant more than anything:

"I love you, Ginny Weasley."


End file.
